


104th Sex Education

by NobodyKnowsMyPain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Armin, F/F, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Sex, Sex Education, Started from a meme, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, split personality disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyKnowsMyPain/pseuds/NobodyKnowsMyPain
Summary: Okay so this all started from to lovely memes about the 104th cadets going through sex ed.~~~~~~~~After a very horrifying and embarrassing sex education class that Keither Shadis made the 104th cadets go through, Eren has been having some...sexual thoughts about Reiner. He struggles to hide these thoughts and his growing feelings from Reiner and their friends as the last few months of their training to be soldiers go by.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this all started from two lovely memes I accidentally came by while searching things. These pictures are not mine and I wish I knew who drew them so that I could give them the credit they deserve.

"Eren!" I groan at the loudness of Armins call as I walk into the classroom we were using today. I blink my eyes as I start slowly descending the few steps to the bottom row of desks that Armin is sitting in. The room was made of three different levels of desks and of course he had to pick the very bottom one, right by where Shadis would be lecturing us.

"Ahh, man, I'm not looking forward to today!" Connie says with little whine from behind me. I nod my head in silent agreement as I sit down next to Armin. "I am so tired and did not prepare for this shit!"

Why did Armin have to pick the front seat? If Shadis decided to ask questions today, which he WILL, he is going to ask me questions and I'm totally going to look like an idiot as I forgot to read the chapters he told us to do.

"Well, if someone had decided to sleep instead of staying up all night jacking off you wouldn't be so damn tired!" Snapped Jean. I look behind me and glare. The fucking horseface was sitting right behind Mikasa. Creepy. Probably wanted to check her out! Jean gave me the middle finger before leaning across Marco with a glare sent towards Connie who was on the other side of Marco. "Next time try to keep that shit down. Some of us actually enjoy our sleep!"

There was a sudden loud laugh and I look to the left to see Krista sit down next to Jean, with Ymir right after her. I realize that the laugh had come from Ymir and smirk. Oh this was going to be good. Ymir had a certain talent for making people embarrassed and Jean was her favorite this week to do that too.

"Aww, Connie, ignore horse face! He's just mad that he couldn't join in with ya!" Ymir says with another loud laugh. And hers isn't the only laugh. Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt had just sat down as she said this and Reiner seemed to enjoy what she said.

"Now, Ymir, you know Jean doesn't want Connie. He probably is just upset because he wishes it had been Marco he heard!" Reiner says with a big smirk. Marco let's out a small squak and he flushes as everyone of us turn our eyes to him.

"Reiner-" Marco starts to speak but stops. Jean looks like he's about to punch Reiner for that comment but before he can do anything there's a loud cough.

"What's with all the damn noise!?" Shadis voice rings out loud from the door. We all quickly stand and salute to him.

I try to put my all into it hopefully to make Shadis go a little easy on me. I sometimes feel like the man has it out for me. Even though Mikasa and Armin say I'm crazy, it seems like the man always goes the hardest on me. Making me run longer then the others and even the first weeks we were here when we had to learn how to balance ourselves. He barely seemed to believe in me then. Though he doesn't seem to believe in anyone I guess.

"Sasha farted again, sir," Mikasa says with a nod towards Sasha, who I have now just noticed sitting up on the top row of chairs by the right of Reiner. Sasha starts spluttering and Shaids sneers.

"God damn , Blouss, control yourself!" Shadis says with a sneer as he walks down the steps to the front of the small room.

"Listen up cadets, it has come to my damn attention that you all are becoming little horny bastards. And while that is all part of growing up, it also has some draw backs for you. Meaning you all are thinking about fucking each other and we can not have that. We don't want any little babies like you getting stupid and knocking one another up," Shadis says as he grabs a piece of chalk and starts drawing on the board.

I peek around me and notice everyone is starting to look either curious, embarrassed, or bored (Annie and Mikasa). Armin, Marco, and Krista all have bright red faces. I can feel my face flush a little as well. Okay, yeah, I was a teenager and had thoughts once in a while but it still was embarrassing to hear Shadis talk about it. I mean come on! He's like old enough to be my dad and that was just gross. Shaking my head I look back at the chalkboard and holy shit. Shadis had written Sex Education on the board.

"Today, Doctor Banner, will be speaking to you all about hormones, fucking, child birth and so on, got it?" Shadis says with a stern glare around the room. I nod my head quickly and I sense the others do the same.

"Great!" A bright voice says to the right of me a bit. I jump and see a dark haired woman standing by the stairs. When had she arrived?

"This is Dr. Banner. She is one of the doctors for the Scouting Corps and has graciously agreed to help educate all of you brats. So treat her with respect or I'll have you all running from dawn to dusk for the next week," Shadis says with a nod towards the woman. And after that it just gets embarrassing. I try to block it all out but I can't. I'm right by the woman so she keeps making eye contact with me.

Shadis had set up the projector and pulled down the white sheet we used before he left to do whatever he did and that seemed to give the woman, Doctor Banner, more energy. She talked about both males and females changing bodies with an excited voice and asked us all lots of questions. She even showed us pictures using the projector.

"And this is the average sized male penis when it is hard. Anyone know why it might be hard?" Doctor Banner is using a long thin stick to point things out on the sheet as she speaks. When no one answers she turns towards us. After nearly thirty minutes of this, none of us wanted to speak most likely. At least I know I didn't. "No one again?" She says with a small frown.

"Because he's probably thinking bout some tight pussy!" Reiner says suddenly from the back. There's a few sniggers at that. Doctor Banner nods her head, a big smile forming on her face.

"Correct that's one reason! There's many reasons in fact that a male can get hard from though. If I remember correctly the male in this picture is hard from thinking about his partner, another male. It says here somewhere is this packet that he was thinking about the first time he fucked his partners ass," Doctor Banner says excitedly as she holds up a small book she has. There's a few coughs at what she says. Homosexuality was not something most talked about so openly. It wasn't illegal but most people from the inner wall was against it.

"What? You all afraid of a little gay sex? Well you shouldn't! Chances are some of you are gay, and that's fine! Which is why we are going to cover everything from sex between a man and woman, woman and woman, and to man and man," and with that Doctor Banner went off again. Her arms and stick waving around as she talked and showed different slides of pictures of naked people or just sentences explaining something.

"Now, the biggest thing that has brought us all here today! Safe sex! Everyone needs to learn this. Even gays. Sexually transmitted diseases and infections (or STDs and STIs for short) are no laughing matter. Do any of you know how to prevent these?" Doctor Banner is slowly flipping through her small book as she says this and looks up when no one says anything. With a frown she pushes up the glasses she's wearing and shakes her head. She looks at each of us slowly before grinning. "You, how do you practice safe sex?" She asks as she points to Connie. Connie looks horrified and shakes his head.

"Um, don't have sex?" Connie asks/tells her with a small shrug. She grins and nods her head.

"Yes. That's one way! Good job. Now who else knows any other ways?" She looks to me suddenly as she says this and I grown quietly. Oh, no. "You, what other ways are there?"

Um, what other ways are there? I don't know. I never learned-. Suddenly a memory from when I was younger pops into my head. Mom was cooking and dad was out shopping with Mikasa and I was stuck at home bored with nothing to do. My mom had forbade me from going outside after my last fight so I had nothing to do but sit there or read. And none of my books were fun to read. I was dying of boredom when suddenly I remembered the books dad had sat on the table before leaving with Mikasa. Making sure mom didn't notice I had grabbed two of the books and snuck back to my room.

Before mom noticed what I was doing I had read almost half the book and boy was I surprised. Mom and dad had to explain to me how babies came to be after I learned some about sex. And the book talked about sexual diseases and infections! I know the answer!

"Um, make sure to get your partner and yourself checked before having any sexual intercourse and make sure to always use protection, meaning a condom, as sex can cause a person to fall pregnant," I say as quickly as I can. I feel my ears heat up. I ignore the snickers at what I say. How was that funny even? Ugh, damn Jean and Ymir.

"Correct! Sounds like someone has learned about this before," Doctor Banner says with a small clap. I nod my head.

"My father was a doctor," I say. Doctor Banner nods her head with a curious look in her eyes.

"Ah, yes, the famous Doctor Jaeger's child. Pleasure to meet you," She says giving me a small grin before launching back into her discussion of sex with us cadets. She goes off about safe sex to prevent STDs and STIs for a while before switching to-.

"Pregnancy! Something we all are capable of. Yes, even men. Shocking, right?" Doctor Banner says with a small giggle.

"Now, this is the most important topic. If you all decide to have sex during the next year that you are here or during your time with the military after this you are going to have to practice safe sex because of this. Nobody wants a cadet or soldier that's knocked up," She says in a serious voice. And then its gone. Her serious face is replaced with the biggest smile she has shown us so far today. "Now, time for some pictures!" With that she clicks the button the projector and suddenly a picture of a naked man and woman pop up. "Now, these were the only pictures we had available otherwise I'd be showing you pictures of how this happens between two males. Don't worry though as I'll explain that afterwards!"

Doctor Banner starts slowly clocking through pictures and talking about each of them.

"...the penis then ejaculates semen into the vagina.." A drawing of a weird picture, I'm assuming its the inside of a vagina with a penis in it shows up on the sheet and there's white stuff leaving it. "And the semen begins its journey..." I try to move down my seat, hoping that will help with my embarrassment but it doesn't.

I peek around me to see the others reactions to this. Mikasa is clenching her left hand in front of her and has bright red cheeks. Armin has his eyes wide open and is clenching his hands in his lap. Ymir and Reiner are grinning as if they enjoy this. Probably do being that they are one of the few of us who aren't virgins. Connie and Krista have small grins on their faces too put they seem to be embarrassed ones. Sasha's eyes and mouth are wide open while Jeans blushing just as bad as Mikasa. And last Annie barely looks affected except for a small twist of her lips.

"...the strongest sperm then enters the egg and from there the fetus begins to grow. During the first week..." Doctor Banner clicks through many pictures of the baby, or fetus as she calls it, starts to grow.

Its amazing how it starts out as just a sperm and egg then becomes some cells and slowly becomes a small human being! Not that I'd admit that I think this to anyone. I pay closer attention to the pictures now. They aren't as embarrassing anymore I guess since they are just showing pictures of a bab-holy fucking shit, what is that?! Suddenly a picture of a vagina appears on the screen with different size circles next to it.

"Ah, yes. Time to birth the baby! Now the cervix must dilate by 10 centimeters before a woman can begin to start pushing her baby out. The length of time it takes for this to happen varies from woman to woman. It can take one woman a full two days and then it could take another woman just minutes. Its different for each woman like the whole.pregnancy is," Doctor Banner goes on to explain what the circles are for and comparing the size of them to different fruit and how that's how much a woman's cervix will dilate.

Suddenly a picture that is almost so gross it almost becomes one of the top 10 grossest things I have seen before appears, and that's saying something as I have seen people squished by flying rock and eaten by titans. Its a picture of a vagina with something poking out of it.

"Now we can see the baby's head in the crowning of the vagina. This can sometimes cause severe vaginal tearing. Woman will have a tear all the way from their vagina to the anus after birthing a baby sometimes," Doctor Banner says seriously as she clicks through more pictures, each one worst then the last.

Suddenly there's a picture of the whole baby's head sticking out of the vagina and I flinch back and turn away a bit as my eyes go wide. Holy shit, that was so gross and looked so painful. Trying to take deep calming breaths I quickly look at the others reactions, curious to know if I'm the only one who's dying from this.

Mikasas arms are folded, her arms clenching onto her shirt and her eyes wide open with her cheeks bright red. Armins sitting up straight and looks like he's witnessing the worst thing he's ever seen. Ymir is smirking as she rolls her eyes and wraps her arm around Krista. Krista has her mouth covered with one hand while the other holds onto Ymir and it looks like she's about to cry or puke. Sasha is biting her lip and looks like she just wants to die rather then be here. Jean suddenly stands and Marco grabs him.

"Nah, fuck this, I'm out," Jean hisses and Marco keeps a hold of him.

"Take me with you!" Marco says with wide, horrified eyes..

Connie is crying and trying to run away by going over the back of his desk and Annie's desk who is behind him.

"I don't wanna see this!" He cries out and Annie just kicks his face. She looks like she's bored with this all.

"Respect...Oh fucking calm down, you little babies," says Reiner as he smirks and nudges Bertolt who looks like he's either seriously sweating a lot on his face or crying. "Now you see why you gotta use protection, Bertie." There's a small cough and we all jump and look to the front at Doctor Banner. She has her arms crossed and another one of her frowns on her face.

"Please try to pay attention to this. We have covered female pregnancy and birthing and now we are going to he moving onto male pregnancy and birthing. Male pregnancy and birthing is different then females, though it can be the same sometimes as males need to have a cesarean section, or c-section, to have their child and a woman will sometimes as well. Now, does anyone of you know how long a male pregnancy lasts for? Everyone knows that a woman's last for around 9 months but few know a males pregnancy length." Doctor Banner does another one of her look arounds, meaning she's looking for someone to answer her question.

"Most male pregnancies only last 8 months. And sometimes as little as 8. A males body is built differently so even though they can carry a child it is harder for them to carry a child to 9 months like a woman can," Reiner says suddenly from behind me.

"Very good, I assume you know a male who has had a child?" Doctor Banner asks Reiner.

"Yes, my uncle married another man and they had a small daughter together," Reiner says. Married? Wow, not something you hear about. While most will allow gay relationships like dating or fucking they wouldn't accept gay marriage. So if a gay couple did get married it was usually in secret. And here Reiner was openly giving away that his uncle married another man. I know none of us would judge, but that's still a bit dangerous for his uncle. If the military police found out...

"That's so wonderful. I bet she's the prettiest child," Doctor Banner says with a small dreamy smile. Okay, I totally get the feeling that she's obsessed with gay men. "Now, onto the male pregnancy and then male birthing!" Doctor Banner proceeds to show many pictures of a child growing in a males womb and explaining how it grows a bit faster then a child in a woman's womb. She then shows pictures of men's bodies as their bodies change through out their pregnancies.

The last one shows a man with a huge round stomach, his hands holding it tenderly and soundly I feel a strange sensation in my stomach. I wanted that. I wanted to have a round stomach from carrying my child. I blush. Oh, where had that come from? When I was a child I had always wanted my own kid but as I grew older I told myself that I couldn't have one if I wanted to join the military.

It wouldn't be right to have a family in case I was killed one day. I'm more upset with the fact that I subconsciously still want a child more then the fact that I want to carry one. I have always known that I was into men so the fact that I'd want to carry a child doesn't surprise me. I miss the rest of what Doctor Banner is saying about male pregnancies and births as I think everything over in my head. What if I wasn't joining the Survey Corps? Would I have a child? And if I did, with who?

There wasn't anyone in the cadets that I knew of was gay like me. Besides maybe Marco, Jean, and Armin. But they Marco and Jean had each other (and I'd never go for horseface) and Armin was like a brother to me. I guess in a different world, if everyone was gay, I'd choose Reiner. He was always kind to me and I have been harboring a huge crush on him. He was tall and strong and- I stop that train of thought as suddenly I feel a stir in my lower region. Oh god, I was getting hard thinking about Reiner in the middle of a goddamn sex ed class! My cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"That's all!" Doctor Banner says loudly and I jump, suddenly coming back from my thoughts. I look around to see if anyone had noticed my lack of attention or if they could some how have read my mind to see what I was thinking but nobody is paying me any attention. "I hope you all take what you learned today to heart. Now Shadis, told me to let you all go off for free time after this. Don't let him know I told you this, but he's secretly a softy for all you children!" Doctor Banner says with a small laugh as she shoos us towards the door. There's a lot of noise as we all get up and head out the door. Thank the fuck. I see other groups of people standing outside the small classroom building as I walk out.

"Oh, god, did you guys get the sex talk to?" Mina cries out when she sees our small group exit.

"Yeah, I have never been so embarrassed and horrified in my life!" Sasha says loudly as she latches onto Mina. "It's caused me so much stress that I'm starving!"

"You're always hungry, Sash," I say with a small grin. Reiner laughs as he nudges me.

"Yeah, don't pretend like this has suddenly made you into some food junkie," Reiner says. I blush as I suddenly remember my thoughts of Reiner from before. Oh god, he wouldn't touch me or agree with me if he knew what I had been thinking. Reiner notices my blush and one of his eyebrow arches but before he could ask me what's wrong Sasha let's out a small noise.

"Rude! I was traumatized! I need food to help me with that!" Sasha says as she let's go of Mina and walks away from us all towards the kitchens, possibly to steal a potatoe.

"Hey, Potatoe Girl, wait up! I want some grub too!" A guy I barely speak to says from close by me. He takes off after her, Connie and a few others following after them.

"Well, if the others are going to eat, you wanna go eat as well?" Armin asks from next to me. I look down at him and nod.

"Sure why not?" I'm about to start walking after the small group of people going to the kitchens when suddenly there's a large warm arm being draped around my shoulders.

"Hey, I'll come with you guys then. I'm pretty hungry after that laughing fest we just went through," Reiner says closely to my ear. Oh, god, Reiner was leaning down on me and has his arm around me. Please don't get hard I tell my lower body but it doesn't listen as I feel the tell tale signs of it tingling.

"Um, no, I'm sure Bertolt has plans for you two, right?" I ask/say to Bertolt who's standing on the other side of Reiner.I quickly move away from Reiner as I say this and step into Armin. "Sorry!" I say holding my hands up to Armin. I slowly back away from everyone. "Um, I forgot something in the classroom! I'll catch up with you later!" I say before turning and running back through the door. Damn, I'm such an embarrassment to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a shorter but just as good as the first! You are all in for a surprise! Hehe

I sit down in the top row of desks and watch Doctor Banner tinker with the projector. She’s humming a tune to a song I have never heard before. I find myself slowly relaxing as I listen to it, and I start slouching a bit in the chair.

 

“So, I am guessing you have a few important questions with the way you came running in here like a group of titans were after you?” Doctor Banner says suddenly, her hands still tinkering with the projector.

 

“Um, actually I do, kind of I guess,” I say as I straighten up. I stop and think about it. I Sir have a few questions. Like how normal was it for a man to be gay in the Survey Corps and if it was tolerated. I had heard rumors, but didn’t want to get my hopes up. I was getting sick of hiding who I am and acting like someone I am not.

 

“Well, get on with it. I do have things to do today,” Doctor Banner says from beside me. I jump and look towards her. I guess I was distracted that I didn’t notice her. I really need to work on that. All morning I have been getting surprised by people.

 

“Well, um...I guess…” I stop and take a deep breath before quickly speaking, everything all said in one quick word basically. “IsitnormalformetobegayanddotheyexceptitintheSurveyCorps?” I take another deep breath but not to calm myself down but to give myself some air as I lost it speaking so quickly without a stop to breath.

 

“Hmm, let me get this straight? You’re a young gay man who wants to join the Survey Corps and you would like to know if they accept this kind of behavior?” Doctor Banner says as she rubs her chin with a thoughtful look on her face. I nod my head as I bit down on my bottom lip. Oh god, she was going to tell everyone. But wait, she’s a doctor so she can’t, right? Doctor and patient secrecy or whatever it is called. Though I am technically not her patient. Damnit.

 

“Well, I have heard many rumors about the Commander and the Captain sharing a bed very often, if  that helps answer your question,” She says with a small grin. I cock my head in confusion. Huh? Commander Smith and Captain Levi? No way! Suddenly and image of the two most attractive men I have seen before pops into my head. I blush and shake my head. No, bad Eren! Oh, wait, this means they accept gay people?

 

“Wait, so that is a yes? They do accept gay people?” I ask with a small ray of hope starting to form in me.

 

“Yes, they do. The Survey Corps is very much all for it. It is actually an unwritten rule, that you must accept someone for being gay, transgendered, or whatever they decide they are. Commander Smith believes that accepting someone is important as it helps build a better sense of trust between all the soldiers and helps them perform better in battles and such,” Doctor Banner explains as she stands up. “Well, Mr. Jaeger, I must be going. It is a pleasure to meet the son of Dr. Jaeger and Carla.” She pats me on my shoulder and then grabs a small bag of things she has sitting on the desk in front of her before she makes her way quickly from the room. I allow myself a few moments before I follow her out of the classroom. Well now I was super relieved. I notice Armin and Reiner standing a few yards away talking. Doctor Banner is nowhere to be seen. Well, she was fast.

 

“Eren, took you long enough!” Armin says with a small frown as I walk up to them.

 

“Sorry, I thought I told you I’d catch up with you later?” I ask, trying to ignore Reiner who is standing TOO CLOSE. Damn, it was almost like the guy was trying to make me blush or something.

 

“Yeah, you did but Reiner and I decided to wait for you,” Armin says as he looks at Reiner. I sigh and look at Reiner too. He has a big grin on his face.

 

“Where is the thing you forgot?” He asks me. Oh, shit. That’s right I told Armin and him that I was going to grab something.

 

“Oh, um, it wasn’t there. I forgot I left it in my bunk,” I say with a small shrug. I feel my face start to flush. Damnit, why was I blushing so much today?

 

“Oh, well, what took you so long then?” Armin asks. I shrug.

 

“Doctor Banner wanted to talk to me about my parents. She’s apparently super obsessed with how good of a doctor my dad was.” I try to fight my blush which seems to be getting worse. They probably could tell I was lying and sure enough Armin had a look on his face which said he didn’t believe me.

 

“Well, I’m not really all the hungry and kind of want to take a walk. I’ll see you guys later…” I trail off as I point my thumb in the opposite way of the kitchens. Armin looks like he’s about to protest but he closes his mouth.

 

“Okay, I’ll see you later,” Armin says. Oh fuck he’s so going to tell Mikasa and she’s going to glare at me until I tell her what’s wrong.

 

“I feel like going for a walk to so I’ll join you, Eren,” Reiner says as Armin starts walking away. Armin nods his head at him and walks away. Leaving me alone with Reiner. The guy I had a crush on. Great. And I couldn’t tell Reiner to go away without looking to suspicious and the way he spoke made it seem like I didn’t have a choice in the matter.

 

“So, a walk thru the forest sound good to you?” Reiner asks with a one of his grins that make me just want to kiss him. I blush again and nod my head. Sweet jesus, I am so fucked. _Not yet, you aren’t._ My brain suddenly whispers and I nearly groan. Okay, that class has messed me up. Now I am like ten times more hornier than I usually am.

 

“Eren?” Reiner asks as he puts his hand on my shoulder, a small frown on his face. And was that concern flashing thru his eyes. I shake my head and give him a weak smile.

 

“Sorry, I have a lot on my mind,” I say with a shrug. I needed to get control of myself, like NOW. Reiner grins at me and steps back.

 

“S’kay. I understand. So, forest?” He asks as he gestures towards it. I nod my head and grin again, this one more genuine.

 

“Sure, sounds great.” I quickly start walking towards the forest, Reiner easily catching up to me and keeping pace. Damn his long legs. _Mmm, and such strong looking legs they are._ Ugh, nooo brain, stop it! I feel my dick start to tingle. Fuck, I was getting hard again!

 

“Everything alright, Eren?” Reiner says close to my ear, his warm breath tickling it. I jump and look around me. I hadn’t realized I had stopped walking. We were surrounded by trees. Wait, we were already in the forest? Wow, I really am not focused today. I blush when I see the smirk Reiner has on his face.

 

“U-um-m nev-v-ver been better,” I say. Damn stutter.

 

“Mhm, I bet you are,” Reiner breaths in my ear and...holy shit, did he just nip at my ear? Holy fucking hell, Reiner Braun, the hottest guy I know just fucking bit my ear.

 

“R-r-reiner?” I stutter out. What was he doing? Was this a cruel joke of his for me liking him? Does he know I like him?

 

“Yes?” He asks as he runs his lips down my neck and lightly nips at the juncture between my neck and shoulder. I let out a small gasp and grab onto his arms. Oh, the felt nice. Reiner lets out a small chuckle at this.

 

“Like that?” I nod my head. Not trusting myself to speak. “Good because-” Before Reiner can finish what he’s saying there is a loud crash a few feet away in the trees. We jump away from each other just in time to see Sasha running past us half naked. What the actual fuck? My cheeks are flushed bright red and Reiner even looks a little embarrassed. I open my mouth to ask Reiner what that was he just did but Connie suddenly appears. His shirt all rumpled and half tucked in only. His lips are swollen and red looking.

 

“Um, did Sash by chance run past here?” He asks us both, biting his lip a little as he does so, his cheeks bright red.

 

“Yeah, she went that way,” Reiner says pointing the direction the half naked girl had ran. He nods his head and quickly takes off the way Reiner had pointed too. When he’s gone, Reiner faces me with a small grin. “Well I wonder what that was about.”

 

“Uh, yeah me too. But hey, I gotta go, so I’ll see you later, yeah?” And before Reiner can reply I run. Oh, god, I couldn’t face him after what he did and how we almost were caught. That was so embarrassing! I silently make a vow to avoid Reiner for the next few months we have of training until we go our separate ways at graduation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just giving you a look into how Sasha and Connie became a couple and how Marco and Jean became a couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about chapter 2 being so short! I'll for sure makeup for it later! And I really hope you enjoy seeing how two other couples came to be a couple!

**MARCO/JEAN**

Jeans POV  
 _When I signed up to be in the military it was so I could become part of the of the Military Police Brigade and live a safe peaceful life and to be able to move my family from the Trost District. I didn't plan on making friends during training, just train and become one of the top ten so I could join the Military Police Brigade. But that was before I met Marco. I tried ignoring the guy at first but slowly after weeks he wore on me and now we are best friends. I couldn't imagine life without him. He helps me when I'm down and spots all my weaknesses to help me fix them and get better. He's a freckled dork, but he's my dork. He's so kind to others and I don't think if anyone asked that I could name something wrong about him. He knows everything about me and I know everything about him. It's like we have known each other our whole lives. He even puts up with my play boy ways, meaning he puts up with me hitting on Mikasa, getting rejected by her, and then bitching about it to him. God, I really lov_ -.  
I give a loud snort as I wake up, sitting up quickly as I do. I groan as I rub at my face, my hand coming away wet from the drool on it. I wrinkle my face at that. I try to remember what I had been dreaming about. I think it was about me meeting Marco and our friendship blooming from there. I turn towards Marco to see if he's the reason I woke up but he's not laying in the bunk we share. I frown. Maybe he's gone to take a piss or something?

I lay back down and wait for him to return. After what feels like an half hour I start to become concerned. _Okay, where the hell was he?_ I slowly start to panic. _What if someone hurt him? What if he tripped?_ Suddenly images of Marco laying on the ground someone hurt pops into my head making me decide to go search for him. I quietly make my way off my bunk towards the doors of the barracks. Where to start looking for Marco even. I search everywhere I can think of. The stables, some of the places we use for training, and I even peak into the girls barracks just to be safe. I decide to look through the forrest a bit before I head back to the barracks. After about ten minutes of walking around I give up. _Okay, maybe he's gone back to the barracks and is wondering where I am?_ I go to turn back the way I came from when I hear a moan. What was that I wonder. I start to feel a bit spooked out and am about to just turn around and run to the barracks when I notice something, or someone's ahead of me. I grin. Oh, I had just walked upon two people about to get it on in the middle of the forrest. I go to turn away when suddenly I notice the guy who's pushed up against the tree by the taller guy looks familiar. Brown hair and freckles? Marco?! I let out a gasp. Marco was making out with another guy!

The guys hand was rubbing on the front of Marcos pants and Marco seemed to really be enjoying it. His head was leaning back against the tree, moans falling from his parted lips. The guy jumps back from Marco though when he hears me gasp. They both look at me and I watch as Marco's face pales when he sees its me. He opens his mouth to say something but I just shake my head and bolt. _Fuck if I was going to listen to whatever he had to tell me. How dare he sneak off to fuck a guy!_ I'm not mad that it's with a guy, I'm just mad that he never told me he's gay or bisexual or whatever he was and that he was going to go meet with this guy, who looked sort of like Thomas now that I think bout it, tonight.

When I make it back to the barracks I just lay under my blanket with my back towards where Marco sleeps, mind racing from what I had just seen. I try to fall asleep but I can't get my mind to quiet down. After what had to be 15 minutes I hear the door open quietly and then some shuffling noises. Suddenly the bunk let's out a small squeak as someone climbs into it next to me. I freeze up, knowing right away that its Marco. Marco let's out a small noise and I realize that it sounds like a sob. I am about to turn towards him when I remember again what I had seen and I decide not to.

I lay there listening to Marco cry for what feels like hours but probably is more like only one pretending to sleep so he doesn't catch on. I feel kind of bad for letting him cry but I couldn't help it. He had lied to me. _Okay, he had never exactly said he's straight but still. He could have told me he liked guys._ I let out a small sigh without meaning to. I hear Marco's quiet sobs falter and its quiet for a bit.

"Jean?" He whispers but I ignore him. He's quiet for a few minutes before he touches my back lightly. I flinch and he quickly removes his hand. "I know you're awake so please don't ignore me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Jean." I still don't reply. I don't know what to say. "Please, don't hate me, Jean." He says with a small pleading tone to his voice. I bite my lip to keep myself from answering, letting him know that I could never hate him, letting him know for some stupid reason I was hurt and...jealous. "Okay...goodnight, Jean." Marco sounds defeated and I almost give in at that.

I didn't want to hurt him, it's just he hurt me first! I listen to him move around for a bit and then after that its quiet. After a few minutes I hear Marco's soft snores. Listening to them helps me fall asleep pretty fast despite all the thoughts going through my head about why would I be jealous and why I was so upset about Marco liking guys.

I'm the first one to wake up. After having fallen asleep I didn't have any dreams and kept waking up throughout the rest of the night. I'm slightly cranky as I slowly move out of the bunk, trying not to wake Marco up. Even though this is going to suck, I have decided to put some space between Marco and me. Just until I calm down from the anger I feel and understand why I'm jealous and hurt so much from what I saw.

It's easy and hard to avoid Marco over the next few days. I always make sure to wake up first and fall asleep first too. I sit with Annie during meal times to make sure Marco won't try to start up a conversation. Even though Marco is kind to everybody he avoids Annie since she scares him a bit. I even start pairing up with her during group training sessions. Annie doesn't seem to mind it after a few days. The first few she seemed confused and so did everyone else but now they just accept it. I have even managed to ignore the hurt looks Marco keeps giving me. I am not angry anymore over what happened and I'm only a little hurt over it still. I sort of understand why Marco most likely didn't tell me but I'm still jealous, which I don't understand why.  
~~~~  
 _I'm making out with someone and fuck is it hot. Their tongue and my tongue are slowly rubbing against each other and the other persons letting out soft moans. I pull back to help the person take their shirt off, giving me a good look at the persons face. Marco? Holy shit._

  
I wake up with a small gasp. I'm sweating and I can't seem to catch my breath. After a few moments I get my breathing under control and relax back against my pillow. I'm about to fall back asleep, even though I should probably get up so I can be gone before Marco wakes up, when I remember my dream. My eyes quickly snap open and that's when I become aware of something.

My cock is hard. Holy shit, I have a boner from dreaming about making out with my best friend. I'm about to start panicking when I remember that Marco's sleeping next to me still. I look over at him. He's laying on his side facing me. His hairs a mess and his lips are open slightly, quiet snores falling from them. I take a few moments to just stare at him. Marco's nose scrunches up, almost like he doesn't like what's happening in his dream, before it relaxes. _Fuck, he's cute._

I freeze at that thought. Did I just really think that Marco, my best friend is cute? I'm straight, I'd never do that. Sure I love the guy but that doesn't mean...wait I love him? What. I'm slowly panicking as I think this over.

Okay, I don't love him, that's not possible. Except maybe it is. I have always found his freckles to be cute and that the way he's so kind to everyone as endearing.

But all friends think that bout their friends, don't they? And as I think this I realize that no, not all friends do. Most friends don't check out their friends asses, most friends don't get jealous over finding their friend making out with another guy, most friends don't have a dream about making out with their friend and wake up to a boner, and most friends don't want to suddenly kiss their friend to wake them up. Blushing as I think this, I look even closer at Marco.

Checking out his sleeping form. Which is kinda creepy but I needed to make sure that I really was attracted to Marco. I'm about to reach out and touch his shoulder when Marco makes a small noise and moves around a bit. I freeze and pull my hand that had been slowly reaching towards him back to my chest. I'm staring at Marco's eyes when they open. He looks at me with a small confused look on his face as he blinks his eyes a bit, probably to help wake himself up faster.

"Hi," I say quietly. He tenses up at the sound of my voice and just looks at me. He looks hurt, confused and hopeful, all it one. "I'm sorry about how I have been avoiding you. I don't hate you, I promise. I was just surprised and didn't know how to handle what I saw." I explain quietly as I reach forward and touch his arm. He slowly looks down at my hand touching his arm and he looks surprised by that.

"You're not disgusted by me m, since I like guys, since I'm gay?" He asks me, still staring at my hand. I nod before remembering that he won't see that.

"I could never be. You're my best friend Marco, I was just confused about it for a bit and slightly hurt that you didn't tell me...and some other things," I add the last part so quiet that he probably didn't even hear it. But he seems to have as his eyes quickly shoot up to mine. He looks hopeful for a second before his face falls a bit.

"What other things?" He asks me, biting his lip as he asks. I get distracred and stare at his mouth for a bit.  Oh, I wonder what it would be like to bite his lip with my teeth. _I bet he'd make the sweetest nois-._

"-ean?" I jerk my eyes up to see Marco looking at me all confused like. I shake my head and give him a small smile.

"Um, sorry. Lost in thought. And, ah, I'm not really sure if I'm ready to share that with you yet. I promise I will though as soon as I think it through more," I'm blushing as I say this and Marco seems surprised by that. I only ever blushed when talking to Mikasa and he knew this, knew that it was only because I wasn't sure what to say to someone that I liked.

"Oh, um, okay and Jean...are you blushing?" I bite my lip as I nod my head.

"Yeah, um, I gotta get dressed. I promised I'd meet Annie before breakfast to get in some training. She said she'd teach me how to do this one move she has that helps in hand to hand combat. But I'll catch up with you at the kitchens, okay?" I let him know as I start to crawl over him to get to get off the bunk.

Today's one of the days I'm super thankful that we are on the bottom bunk so that I don't have be over him for to long. People on the top bunks seemed to get grummpy a lot as the one who slept on the opposite side of the bunk had to climb over the other to get to the ladder and it sometimes is hard for a person to step on to the ladder quickly.  Before I can stand up, Marco grabs my arm and I stop. I look down at him and blush when I realize I'm straddling him.

"Thank you for not hating me, Jean," He says, looking up at me with one of those smiles of his that I realized before are just for me. I smile back.

"You're welcome," I say quietly and before I can chicken out, I lean down and kiss his lips. I'm up and grabbing my clothes before he can react and out the door to the bathrooms.

When I make it to the bathrooms I'm blushing and regretting kissing him. _Oh, god, why did I do that?_ Sighing, I push thoughts of Marco from my head. I quickly undress and use one of the showers. Once I'm done I get dressed quickly. I hadn't been joking about needing to meet with Annie. Over the last few days we have became friends of sort.

While we were friends sort of, Annie still hated tardiness. I'm just finishing with the last of my straps when suddenly thoughts of how soft Marco's lips had been pressed against mine pop into my head. I feel my cock start to grow hard and I groan. Fuck, now is so not the time I tell it. With a shake of my head, I quickly hurry towards where I had agreed to meet up with Annie.

 

Marcos POV  
I lay in the bunk long after Jean leaves. I can't seem to wrap my head around what had just happened. Jean had said he's okay with me being gay and then he kept blushing. And he never blushes...only when he's talking to Mikasa and that's because he likes her. Which Jean doesn't like me, does he? He did kiss me though. I blush at that thought. It was just a quick press of his lips against mine but it still counted as a kiss. _A really, really good kiss._ I let out a sigh. So maybe Jean likes me?

But that's not possible. Jean loves Mikasa. He's told me countless times over the last few years that he does. I even gave up hope of him ever returning my feelings. At first when I realized I loved him when we first became friends I was going to tell him but after seeing how much he loved Mikasa I gave up on that. Even if I hated to do that especially since Mikasa only has eyes for Eren and everyone but Jean and Eren know this.

Though now it seems like I should have just went for it if that kiss and the way Jean was acting are anything to go by. I have been okay with Jean not returning my feelings. I have started to even hook up recently with Thomas after I realized he was attracted to me and well he's sort of an attractive guy. I have started to move on. But now its like I'm back at point A again. Now I'm not okay with it. If Jean kissed me and acted this way and then tries to tell me it was nothing it would ruin me.

I couldn't handle that. I honesty thought he had hated me when he caught me with Thomas and ignore me for days afterwards. If he tells me its okay and kisses me and then goes on to tell me it was all a lie later I don't know what I will do. Shaking my head, I decide to think about it later. I just realized that almost all the guys around me are getting up and heading to go to breakfast. I had to get up soon if I wanted to meet Jean for breakfast. I get dress without heading to the bathrooms, deciding I'll just shower later.

As I'm about to walk out the door I make eye contact with Connie. He blushes and looks away. His bunkmate is glaring at him and I wonder wh- I blush and quickly look away from staring at them. With everything with Jean I totally forgot about how last night Connie had woken up half of us from him nearly screaming while he came from jacking off. It had woken a lot of us up and it was so awkward after that. Even Reiner's half tempted jokes didn't lighten it. Everyone was tired and just wanted to sleep, not listen to their friend moan as he came.

When I arrive at the kitchens cafeteria Jean is sitting at our usual table with two plates in front of him. Annie is sitting across from him and the two seem to be having a pretty deep conversation. I consider going to sit next to Mina when suddenly Jean spots me and smiles, waving me over, a light blush on his face. I smile back as I walk over towards them. Annie looks up and gives me a smirk before looking down at her food.

"I got you some breakfast. The last bit of eggs too. Sasha was going to take it all so I made sure to get you some sense I know they are your favorite," Jean tells me as I sit down next to him.

"Oh, wow that's nice of you," I say with a big grin. "Thanks, Jean." Jean blushes again and rubs the back of his neck.

"Oh, eh, it was nothing," He mumbles as he looks down at his food. Annie let's out a snort at this and Jeans head snaps up and he sends her a glare. Annie looks unimpressed with this.

"What? It was not nothing as you said. You had to bascially wrestle Sasha for it," She says. Jean looks like he's about to yell at her so I butt in.

"So, what did you teach Jean about hand to hand combat?" I ask, knowing that if Jean yelled at Annie it would cause a fight between them and Annie would totally kick his ass, therefore embarrassing Jean. It works. Both Annie and Jean are distracted by what I ask and we talk about hand to hand combat training during the rest of breakfast. Jean and I finish eating first so we head out to class before Annie who says she'll see us there.

When we reach the building we will be having class in today I walk in first, noticing that Armin, Mikasa, Eren, and Connie all just getting here. I decide to sit down by Connie and Jean follows me.

 "Ahh, man, I'm not looking forward to today!" Connie says with little whine as I sit down by him. "I am so tired and did not prepare for this shit!"

"Well, if someone had decided to sleep instead of staying up all night jacking off you wouldn't be so damn tired!" Snapped Jean. Eren turned to glare at Jean and Jean gave him the middle finger before leaning across me towards Connie, glaring at him as he did so. "Next time try to keep that shit down. Some of us actually enjoy our sleep!"

There was a sudden loud laugh and I look to the left to see Krista sit down next to Jean, with Ymir right after her. I realize that the laugh had come from Ymir. Oh no, this was going to be good. Ymir had a certain talent for making people embarrassed and Jean was her favorite one to pick on. Jean was not going to like this.

"Aww, Connie, ignore horse face! He's just mad that he couldn't join in with ya!" Ymir says with another loud laugh. And hers isn't the only laugh. Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt had just sat down as she said this and Reiner seemed to enjoy what she said.

"Now, Ymir, you know Jean doesn't want Connie. He probably is just upset because he wishes it had been Marco he heard!" Reiner says with a big smirk. I let out a small sqeak at this and blush as everyone turns to kook at me.

"Reiner-" I start to speak but stop, to embarrased to say anything. Jean looks like he's about to punch Reiner for the comment but before he can do anything there's a loud cough.

"What's with all the damn noise!?" Shadis voice rings out loud from the door. We all quickly stand and salute to him.

  
"Sasha farted again, sir," Mikasa says with a nod towards Sasha, who I have now just noticed sitting up on the top row of chairs by the right of Reiner. Sasha starts spluttering and Shaids sneers.

After that its a hell of a lot of embarrassing talk and horribly horrifying pictures later that we are let out right before lunch, the rest of the day free for us to do as we wished. _I never thought that they would make us sit through a sex education class but I guess I was wrong!_

And what Reiner had said too before the class started. After what happened this morning with Jean it has just made me even more embarrassed to look at Jean as it made me think about him kissing me and the possibility that he might have feelings for me.

When everyone is distracted talking about going to get lunch I sneak away towards the forest. I needed to be alone for a while and think some things through. I have barely walked a few feet into the forest before Jean appears next to me. He gives me a small smile and I smile back at him, not saying anything. And it stays that way for a while. Us both staying silent as we walk. We walk until we reach a small river that runs through the forest and I sit on my favorite rock thats been dubbed Jean's and my rock after using it some many times to get away from others. We are silent for a few minutes after sitting down before I decide to break the silence.

"So, uh, you kissed me," I start off with and Jean nods his head as he looks towards me.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to. Was more of a spur of the moment kind of thing. I was really hoping to talk to you first about my feelings when suddenly I had a strong urge to kiss you, so I did, and yeah," Jean scratches at the back of his neck and blushes.

"Feelings? You have feelings for me?" I kinda figured but to hear it still shocked me.

"Well, yeah I thought that was obvious when I kissed you," Jean says, blushing.

"Well it kinda was but it still didn't set in until you just confirmed it now by saying that. But wait? You're not gay! You love Mikasa." I'm excited until I remember that. Jean gives a small laugh (that doesn't sound happy at all) at that and he looks away from me, a small frown coming to his face.

"Yeah, about that. I thought I loved her but apparently I don't. She's honestly the only girl I have been attracted to. It more has to do with the fact that she has such dark hair and eyes like nobody else does then the fact that I actually love her. I just never realized it until recently that I prefer to check out guys more then girls. Even before I met Mikasa I'd check guys out. Of course then I'd always tell myself that it was just me admiring how strong they looked and wondering what they did for a work out to get like that." Jean looks back at me and gives me a small grin. "I realized that the love I felt for her wasn't real, especially since it could never compare to the love I feel for you." I stare at him. Love? He loves me. Jean loves me. Me? He loves me!

"You love me?" I say and he nods.

"Yeah, and of course I have been denying it this whole time because...well I don't know why exactly. I think its because subconsciously I was scared you would reject me. It wasn't until I caught you with Thomas that I was forced to admit the truth to myself. I was so jealous and hurt by what I saw. I kept having small thoughts of how it shouldn't have been Thomas but actually me! And this morning I even woke up to a dream of me making out with you in the place of Thomas. That's what really made the truth come out," Jean grabs my hand while he's speaking and slowly starts to rub his finger over my knuckles. All I can think of after he says that is that he said this whole time. _God damn does this mean this whole time I could have been with Jean?!_ Suddenly I start to giggle and Jean gives me a weird look for that.

"Sorry, its just that we are both idiots. This whole time we have been crazy about each other without the other knowing and I just realized I could have been kissing you and not acting like I actually wanna kiss Thomas!" I say as I continue to giggle. Jean starts to chuckle too.

"Yeah, we sure are idi- wait did you say we have been crazy about each other? As in you're crazy about?" Jeans voice gets a little higher as he says this and I tighten my hand in his grip as I nod my head a soft smile coming to my lips.

"Yeah, of course I am. Haven't you noticed? I have been crazy about you since day one," I say quietly as I look into his golden colored eyes.

"Oh, wow, I'm so relieved you like me. Wait, that means you have put up with me talking about Mikasa this whole time? Marco, why didn't you say somethin-" I put my hand that's not currently being held by his over his mouth.

"No offense, but shut up and just kiss me, Jean. I have been dying to have a proper kiss with you since forever. That little peck this morning isn't going to cut it," I say as I lean towards him, pulling my hand off his mouth. Jeans eyelids lower a bit and he nods his head, lowering his mouth to mine as he does so. When our mouths connect its amazing. The best thing I have ever experienced. And while we sure had some things to talk about still, I knew that for sure, Jean and me are definitely together now.

 

 

 

 

**SASHA/CONNIE**  
Connie's POV  
I listen to Sasha giggle as she grooms the horse she's been using the last three years during our training. We had just finished eating lunch after that horrible class Doctor Banner gave us. I was never having a child after seeing those pictures. We're the only ones in the stables so Sasha's acting 100% like herself for once. Which includes her accent and her strange obsession for horses.

"Gonna miss Star when we graduate," She says without looking at me. "She's my favorite horse, and that's saying something cause I got some pretty amazing horses back home."

She sounds sound and I frown. I don't think I have heard Sasha sound sad. Ever since I met her she's been a goofy person. I would know to as I have been her best friend since the moment we met on our first day of training. She's a bit shy and tries to please others by hiding how she really talks behind pleasanties and jokes.

"You alright, Sasha?" I ask and she nods.  
"Mm, ya betcha. I'm just a little home sick, ya know? Nothing to bad." She gives me a huge smile and I grin back. _God she is beautiful_. I blush at that thought.

I love Sasha and she loves me (know this thanks to a long night of drinking some booze Reiner stole from Shadis, Sasha and I got smashed and confessed our feelings then) but sometimes it still makes me embarrassed to think about it. We haven't progressed past being friends despite loving each other because we are scared of ruining our friendship. I love Sasha, but if our relationship failed I couldn't stand losing her as a friend as well.

God, maybe one day when we graduate I'll be able to convince her it's worth the risk, us trying to have a relationship. It's only a little under two months until we graduate anyways and join the Survey Corps. Oh. The Survey Corps. The very thing that might lead us to our deaths. Which would mean I'd not have a chance to have a proper relationship with Sasha. Which means we should probably-  
"-start a relationship together right now," I whisper out loud without thinking.

"Huh? What was that ya said Connie?" Sasha turns to me with a small grin. I blush. Oh. God. _She was going to tease me for this_. But oh well. It needed to be said and I wanted this. I take a deep breath as I step closer to Sasha.

"Sasha, you know how we told each other we love each other but should only stay friends incase it would ruin our friendship? Well I think we should try it anyways. We're young and we will be joining the Survey Corps after graduation in two months. After that we'll be busy training for our first expedition and then one day that first expedition of ours will come. One of us could die and I couldn't handle it if we didn't at least give a relationship between us a try before one of us dies or something," I grab her hands as I say this and lean up to kiss her. _Damn this girl for being taller then me_. She smiles when she notices me struggling to reach her lips.

"Okay," She says as she touches her lips to mine. I jerk back.

"Okay, like you'll date me?" I ask to make sure she actually meant it and she nods her head.

I grin and lean back up to kiss her hard. I nearly moan. _Oh her lips were sweet. I love them._ I nibble on her bottom lip lightly and she gasps. I take the opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth and she moans around it, slowly touching her tongue to mine. I grab onto her hips and push her against the wall of the stall. She quickly wraps her legs around me and I moan as she rubs against my quickly hardening cock as she does that.

She freezes up as she does that and then grins into our kiss and slowly rubs against it again. I growl and bite her lip hard as a way to get back for that and she moans, her back arching slightly causing her breast to push into my chest. Her hands are pulling at her shirt so I stop kissing her and move back to help her take off her shirt. Holy fuck Sasha's breast are amazing. She blushes from my staring and I grin. I grab one boob and slowly rub my finger over her nipple thru her bra.

She let's out a loud gasp at that and pulls at my shirt, it coming slightly untucked only due to the fact that she can't seem to focus on what she's doing.

"Fuck, Connie," She breaths out as I slowly keeping rubbing her nipple. She bites her lip and fuck that's a hot site. I rush forward and kiss her, taking her lip between my teeth and tugging lightly as my hands go to her pants. I quickly undo them and push my hand inside. I touch her pussy slowly and feel how wet she is. Damn she's really wet. She jerks at the first touch and then moans as I slowly rub it. 

"Connie," She whines when I pull back to kiss along her neck. I bite down lightly as I push a finger in slowly. Oh, god she's so tight. I wonder how it would feel to put my-

"Oh, god, I'm sorry I didn't know any-Ooh." I feel Sasha freeze against me for a second before she starts to panic and push against my chest. I pull away from her and look outside the stall door to see Bertolt standing by the stables doors, his eyes wide and his cheeks bright red.

"I'm s-sor-rry," He stutters out, looking away from us. Sasha looks like she's about to cry and I go to grab her hand but she shakes her head. Before I say anything to her she's running out the stall and past Bertolt, out the door. I blink. Did she just run away? Outside? Without her shirt and with her pants undone? Holy shit. I quickly grab her shirt from the ground and take off after her. I ignore Bertolt who looks like he's going to apologize again. When I get out of the stables I take a wild guess that she's went into the forest so I take off running into them. I'm running for a few minutes until I come upon Reiner and Eren. Both look slightly embarrassed, Erens face is bright red and Reiner's ears are lightly red. Their shirts are a bit wrinkled.

"Um, did Sasha by chance run past here?" I bite my lip after asking that. _Please, say yes so I can find her!_

"Yeah, she went that way," Reiner says pointing to the left of them. I nod my thanks and take off that way quickly. I run for a few minutes before I come to a small clearing. I stop when I see Sasha's standing in it, with her arms crossed and her back to me.

 

Sasha's POV  
 _Oh, my god that was so embarrassing! Bertolt caught us! What if he told everyone? I couldn't handle if Ymir or Reiner decided to tease me for that._ I'm a little bit into the forrest, deep in my thoughts, before I realize I don't have my shirt on. My pants are undone too and while I should stop and do something about this I don't. I'm just even more embarrassed now and the tears that had been threatening to spill suddenly spill over. I let out a loud sob and run even faster.

I needed to hide, give myself sometime to think and calm down. I'm running so fast that I don't notice Reiner and Eren until I'm running past them. I don't slow down though. They probably noticed I'm half naked and that's just making me feel even worse. I keep running until I get to a small clearing. I stop and just stand there, my arms crossed as I sob. I'm just about to let out a scream to help make myself feel better hopefully when I hear a small cough. I just and turn around quickly, my arms crossed in front of my chest even tighter now. I relax when I notice its just Connie. But then I tense up all over again thinking about what had just happened.

"Um, you forgot this," Connie says quietly, his eyes not meeting mine. He's holding up my shirt. His face is full of worry but there's also a red tint to his cheeks.

"Oh, thanks, Connie," I say to him as I walk towards him. He gives me my shirt and I quickly put it on.

I feel ten times better by just putting my shirt on. I notice Connie's still not looking at me and I frown.

"That was pretty embarrassing wasn't it?" He suddenly blurts out. His eyes snap up to me and they are wide. His cheeks become even redder. "I didn't mean to say that!" He says quickly and I grin. _Okay. Yeah Connie's my best friend for a reason. He's my partner in crime sure, and he's my food buddy, but he's also one of the only people who can make me laugh when I just wanna cry._

"Yeah, that was. Next time we should just make sure to do that in one of the storage sheds that they don't use anymore," I tell him as I grab his hand. I can feel my cheeks heat up and my pulse quicken just from thinking about the next time. _Sure, we got caught and its hella embarrassing but that didn't mean I wouldn't wanna do it again_.

"You want to do it again? I thought you were embarrassed and wouldn't want to with the way you took off like that?" He looks confused and I nod my head.

"Yeah, I kinda overreacted, didn't I?" I say with a small grin. "And yeah, I for sure want to do it again. Just maybe we should wait a little bit longer? Take things slower, ya know?" Connie nods his head quickly and squeezes my hand that he's holding. "So, boyfriend and girlfriend?" I ask him, hoping that he'd say yes. He's of course going to but it's still nice hearing him say so.

"Yeah, boyfriend and girlfriend," He says with a big grin. I smile back at him and lean down to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! And don't worry :) next chapter will be about Reiner and Eren again! Even a little Reiner POV will be thrown into it. Also as a heads up I'll be throwing in a few chapters here and there about the other couples I have tagged. I still have to write about how Mikasa/Bertolt, Armin/Annie, and Ymir/Krista all became couples!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this involves a lot of Armin and Annie but there is Reiner and Eren I promise! Someone spoilers for the manga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a lot of OCness about everyone but thats because I am trying to write them as raging hormone driven teenagers!

**ANNIE/ARMIN**

Armins POV

I watch as Eren runs back into the classroom to grab the item he supposedly forgot. I didn’t believe it for a moment. He was hiding something. Maybe he was asking Doctor Banner a few questions? I knew I wanted to do so. I have spent nearly my whole life thinking I was gay and only admiring girls a little bit. I never thought about sex with girls but suddenly the last few weeks I have found myself thinking non stop about girls, well mainly just one girl, Annie. I have always found her to be attractive in a way but a few weeks ago when she was sparing with Mikasa, Mikasa was hitting her hard and she kept letting out these little grunts. The first grunt I had heard her make made me stop in my tracks and lose mock fight between Connie and me. I was instantly hard hearing the grunts she made. And every time I think of those grunts or even see her I become hard. She was even more attractive now that I have actually looked at her. Her small little breast are the perfect size to fit in my hands and her ass is-. 

 

I stop my train of thought when I notice Mikasa and Annie coming over towards Reiner and me. Mikasa has a frown on her face.  I blush when I make eye contact with Annie.

 

“What’s wrong with Eren?” Mikasa asks me and I shake my head.

 

“Honestly, I don’t know,” I say and I look towards Reiner. Annie and him seem to be having a strange staring contest. Maybe there were into each other? Reiner looks away from Annie with a frown on his face. Okay, maybe they hated each other. Which is weird since I have never seen them interact with each other much before.

 

“I see, well I am going to find-” Before Mikasa can finish talking Reiner butts in, a grin on his face.

 

“Why don’t you two lovely ladies go get some food, and Armin and I will make sure Eren is okay, alright?” He says, winking at Mikasa and Annie. Both females roll their eyes at him but nod their heads.

 

“Okay, but only because of Armin! Armin, make sure he’s okay? And if anything is wrong with him, let me know right away, got it?” Mikasa says with a stern look my way. I nod my head quickly as I look at Annie for a quick second before looking back at Mikasa. She nods her head at that and takes off towards the kitchens. Annie follows her a few seconds later, but not before giving me a strange look. Reiner seems to find her look at me funny and gives a small laugh. I am about to ask him what’s so funny when I see Doctor Banner exit the classroom and quickly make her way towards where Shadis and the other instructors office buildings are. Eren follows her out of the classroom a minute later. He looks happier than he did before.

 

“Eren, took you long enough!” I call out to him with a small frown when he’s in front of me.

 

“Sorry, I thought I told you I’d catch up with you later?” He says. Reiner moves right next to Eren as I speak and grins at me.  _ Huh, wonder what's going on there. _

 

“Yeah, you did but Reiner and I decided to wait for you,” I say as I look at Reiner. Reiner grin grows even more when Eren looks at him.

 

“Where is the thing you forgot?” He asks Eren. I notice then that Eren doesn’t have anything, kind of proving that I was right in thinking he was going to ask Doctor Banner some questions.

 

“Oh, um, it wasn’t there. I forgot I left it in my bunk,” Eren says with a small shrug. I notice he blushes as he says this, and wait was Eren checking out Reiners arms? Was Eren blushing because of Reiner??

 

“Oh, well, what took you so long then?” I ask instead of the questions I was thinking of. Eren shrugs and looks at Reiner before looking towards me.

 

“Doctor Banner wanted to talk to me about my parents. She’s apparently super obsessed with how good of a doctor my dad was.”Eren’s blush grows even redder. Okay, that is it. Eren is lying. He was not speaking to Doctor Banner, he was trying to avoid Reiner. His actions and blush proved this. But why? Was he attracted to Reiner? 

 

“Well, I’m not really all the hungry and kind of want to take a walk. I’ll see you guys later…” Eren trails off as he points his thumb in the opposite way of the kitchens. I am about to protest, I need to know these answers but I close my mouth, remembering that Eren would probably either kill me or die of embarrassment for asking these things in front of Reiner.

 

“Okay, I’ll see you later,” I say instead. I definitely can’t tell Mikasa what's wrong with Eren, I didn’t want to be the one to tell her that Eren was more interested in guys, or at least Reiner, then he was in her.

 

“I feel like going for a walk to so I’ll join you, Eren,” Reiner says as I start walking away. I stop and look at Reiner for a second before nodding my head. Maybe Reiner had caught onto Eren’s possible attraction to him and was going to turn Eren down. I hope he was nice about it. Eren was my friend and I didn’t want him to be to heartbroken. 

 

I am halfway to the kitchens when I realize I am not even hungry. Shaking my head I decide to go back to my bunk for a bit. Nobody would be there right now, too busy enjoying their afternoon off from training, which would give me the perfect opportunity to do something I have been wanting to do for weeks ever since I heard that first grunt leave Annie’s lips. I pick up my pace at that thought, my crotch starts to tingle a little. Oh, yeah I was already horny. Doesn’t take much for that to happen with me, but yet again I am a teenage boy. I wonder if Annie gets horny ever? I bet she does and I bet she plays with herself too. And she probably has the most delicious moans as she touches herself. I let out a moan.

 

When I reach the door of the the third boys barracks (there is a total of four boys barracks) I hurry in and look around as basically run to the bottom bunk I share with Eren. I have never been so happy to have a bottom bunk before. I quickly scramble onto the bed. I undo my pants and push them and my briefs down, freeing my cock as I do so. I let out a small sigh as I grab onto my cock. I haven’t done this in a while and I nearly forgot how good it felt! Though it feels even better since I was constantly having to will away an erection the last few weeks. It only takes a few quick strokes for me to be near coming. A picture of Annie naked and spread out before me flashes through my mind, pushing me even closer.

 

“F-fuck, Annie,” I breath out and feel myself about to push over that edge and come when I suddenly hear a gasp. I freeze and look towards the door. There Annie is standing. Her usual bored look is gone and in its place is a shocked expression and bright red cheeks.

 

“A-ah, I am s-s-sorry!” I say as I grab my blanket and throw it over my lap, my erection slowly starts to soften in my embarrassment. Annie’s shocked expression falls and is replaced by a thoughtful one as she just continues to stare at me. Oh, god, she's thinking of ways to kill me! “Annie?” I ask, slightly scared. 

 

Suddenly Annie lets out a smirk and strides over towards me. Before I have time to react she's pulling the blanket off me and climbing onto my lap, grabbing onto the back of my head as she does so. I close my eyes and flinch, thinking she's either going to hurt me or make fun of me but she does none of those. Suddenly soft lips are pressed to mine and I gasp. Annie takes that as a chance to slip her tongue into my mouth and I moan around it, grabbing onto her hips and pulling her down onto my instantly hard again cock. She moans at this and grinds down.

  
  


Annies POV (Warning: Spoilers for some Manga chapters coming up!)

When we are finally released from the surprise sex education class I walk up to Mikasa and start talking to her. I am not even paying attention to what I say to her though. I am to focused on thinking about the class and the fact that it has helped clear up some things for me. I was never really taught about sex before and thought it was wrong of me to be having the urges I do. All I was really taught was how to fight and how to handle being a Titan shifter.  Back home I was taught by the soldiers of Marley that as an Eldian that I was only good for fighting, or dying. Zeke and my father both especially pushed this into my mind. 

 

But the last few months I have suddenly started noticing the boys around me and how they are really attractive. Especially the blonde boys. I don’t know why but blondes are just more attractive to me. Especially Armin. I nearly blush at the thought. Armin was really smart. Sure back home he wouldn’t be excepted for just his smarts sense smart Eldians aren’t looked upon to greatly (only a few are), but to me this just made him even more attractive to me. And after today's class I finally feel like how I am feeling is normal. Suddenly Mikasa takes off towards where Armin and Reiner are standing. 

 

I make eye contact with Armin and he looks away quickly and starts talking to Mikasa. I look at Reiner next and he winks at me. I just stare at him, not understanding why he’s winking at me when he looks at Armin and then at me, his eyebrows doing a small little wiggle. I glare at him and look back at Mikasa and Armin. Reiner starts talking with Mikasa and Armin, but I stay quiet. I wasn’t really one for talking anyways. And it allowed for me to observe things better. Like the fact that Armin was giving me small looks and he blushed when we made eye contact. Maybe, he found me attractive too? And suddenly I feel hope starting to bloom in my chest and my lower region started to take notice too. Fuck, I hated the damn thing. At even the slightest thing I ended up getting turned on and my pussy would start to get wet. Mikasa starts walking away and before I follow her I look at Armin, who’s looking at me with a blush on his face. I quickly turn and catch up with Mikasa. 

 

We go to the kitchens without saying a word and grab a potato each. We eat our food, without saying a word to each other. Once we are done however Mikasa turns towards me with a serious look on her face.

 

“Armin has a crush on you,”Mikasa says. And wait, what the hell was she telling me this for? Wasn’t she the blondes friend? So shouldn’t she be keeping his secrets? “Don’t act surprised. I know you noticed it to before. And I am only saying something now because I want to know what you are going to do about it. If you just plan on turning him down, you best do it gently or I’ll hurt you. But if you return his feelings I think it would be best if you went and told him about them now.” And okay, wow. Mikasa was acting like a total mom. Though I guess I wouldn’t know what one acted like since I never really knew my own. I shake my head and focus back on Mikasa. Okay, thoughts of my childhood was not a good thing to think of.

 

“Yes, I realized that he might possibly like me. And I return the feelings he has for me,” I say, slightly amused that she thinks she could beat me in a fight.

 

“Okay, good. Now are you going to go tell him or what?” Mikasa says, still sound stern and looking it. This was why we are friends of sorts. She is blunt like I am and rather go straight for things instead of just beating around the bush. Though she was telling me to do something that she herself refuses to do.

 

“How about this. I go tell Armin about how I feel about him and you go tell Eren. I mean, it is the fair thing to do.” And it would stop everyone from having to watch Mikasa pine after an oblivious Eren.

 

“Fine, I’ll go do that,” She says, standing up quickly. I nod and stand as well. “Armin is most likely in the boys barracks reading our training material again,” Mikasa adds and I nod at that.

 

“Thanks,” I say before leaving and heading towards the barracks. When I make it to the one that Armin sleeps in I stop and take a deep breath before opening the door. I stop at what I see/hear, a gasp leaving my lips. It was Armin. And he was touching his cock! And he just moaned my name! 

 

“A-ah, I am s-s-sorry!” Armin cries as he grabs a blanket and throws it over his lap. I feel momently sad at the loss sight of his cock. It was pretty amazing to see honestly. And now that I knew how it could bring me great pleasure after towards class I was pretty excited to try it out. 

 

“Annie?” Armin asks, sounding scared.  I smirk at that. He was afraid! Well Armin, you naughty little boy, you should be. Stroking you cock to the thought of me, when you could have just asked me to help! Time to be punished little boy, I think as I stride over towards him, not giving him time to react. I pull the blanket off of him and straddle him, grabbing onto the back of his head as I do. He flinches but I ignore that as I bring our lips together. I have never kissed anyone before but Doctor Banner was very specific today so I trusted myself to do this right. And wow was this a good idea! Armin lets out a gasp and I take the chance to slip my tongue in his mouth. Doctor Banner had explained how this was a good way to kiss your partner. Armin lets out a smothered moan and grabs onto my hips roughly, pulling me down onto his hard cock and I can’t help but moan at this. I grind down again and Armin bucks up against me.

 

Armin suddenly pulls at my sweater and I take that as a hint so I pull back and throw it onto the floor next to the bunk. I sit back on Armin's lap to give him the chance to look me over. I hadn’t worn a shirt or bra under the sweater today and Armin's seems to appreciate that if his cock twitching against me is anything to go by. His ears and cheeks are red as he stares at my breast.

 

“M-may I touch?” He asks me, biting his lip. I nod my head.

 

“Yes, please,” I say and I am surprised at the breathlessness of my own voice. Was I really that turned on? And I know I told him that he could but fuck I was not prepared for Armin to touch my breast because it felt amazing. I moan as he touches them lightly, his fingers rubbing my nipples lightly.

 

“Their amazing,” He whispers as he leans forward and nuzzles the left one lightly, his tongue poking out of his mouth and licking my nipple. This sends a jolt right down to my pussy and I moan, grinding down onto his cock. I blush at what he says.

 

“They are not. They are really small,” I say, denying what he just said but Armin shakes his head.

 

“Nah, they are amazing. See how amazingly they fit into my hands?” He squeezes them as he says this. “Perfect,” He whispers before suddenly latching his mouth onto my left nipple and sucking hard. I moan loudly and grind down hard.  _ Wow, that feels amazing!  _ We are both so caught up in what we are doing we don’t hear the door open. I only become aware of someone being in the barrack when suddenly there's a loud crash and gasp. I jump away from Armin and see Bertolt standing by the door, his eyes wide and hurt looking. Before either Armin and I can say something he runs from the room. I let out a groan and lean my head onto Armin’s shoulder.

 

“Fuck,” I groan. That was not good. If it had been anybody else (okay maybe not Reiner and Ymir) I would have totally been okay and continued but now I can’t. 

 

“Annie, that just totally killed the mood, didn’t it?” Armin asks in a small voice. I pull my head back and look at him. His cheeks are no longer red and he looks more relaxed. I nod my head.

 

“Uh, yeah. Bertolt, has a huge crush on me and that probably just broke his heart,” I say as I bite my lip. Despite how we acted, Reiner, Bertolt, and I are good friends and knowing I just probably broke one of my best friends heart was killing me.

 

“Wait, how did you know that? You two never talk. You guys never even look at each other,” Armin says with a frown. I bite my lip. Fuck, that’s right. Everyone else thinks we aren’t friends.

 

“I have caught him staring at me before when no one is looking, trust me,” I say, holding my breath a little and that seems to appease Armin.

 

“Okay, that makes sense I guess. But...um, anyways, what just happened? Was that a one time thing...or?” Armin looks very unsure and a little afraid, almost if I would hurt him. I smile at that and his eyes widen. Huh, must be because I never smile.

 

“Well, if you would like, this could happen again. I mean that is only if you will date me. I am not a common whore. If I am going to be doing this stuff I must be in a relationship,” I tell Armin. I know he likes me but there is still a small chance he might just say he didn’t want to date me and that he wanted it to only be a one time thing. But then suddenly Armin’s grinning and I know it won’t be.

 

“Wow, yeah, um we can date and do this again,” He says nodding his head repeatedly. I smile and peck him on the lips.

 

“Great! Now, how about we get decent before anyone else comes in?” I say with a small laugh and this causes Armin to blush again. We both get dressed quickly and I decide it’s time to head back to my own barrack.

 

“Well, see you at dinner?” I say to Armin and he nods. 

 

“Yeah, see you,” He says as he gives me a small peck on the lips.

  
  
  
  
  


**BACK TO EREN'S POV**

I am almost to the edge of the forest when suddenly I am tackled from behind. I let out a small yell as I fall to the ground. What ever or who ever tackled me moves a bit to give me room to roll on my back. I am ready to kill who ever did that, my best glare in place, when I see that it’s Reiner.

 

“Did you really think I would just let you go like that Eren?” Reiner says lowly, his face leaning down towards mine. Reiner is on his hands and knees above me and while I am trying to ignore how hot that is, my cock doesn’t get the memo and starts hardening. Damn, teenager hormones. 

 

“Reiner, what the hell?” I say, trying to keep my glare in place. “Can’t you get the hint that I don’t want to talk to you right now?” Reiner raises his eyebrow at that, pulling back and looking down my body. He grins when he sees my crotch and I blushed, looking away from him. Fuck.

 

“Well, your body sure seems excited that I am talking to you,” Reiner purrs out as he leans back down. He stops when his mouth is right next to my ear. I suck a deep breath in and hold it. Reiner chuckles at this and lightly takes my earlobe into his mouth and bites it. I release the breath I am holding and moan. Reiner takes that as encouragement and lowers his body onto mine. Instinctively I wrap my legs around him and buck my hips up. I nearly freeze when my cock bumps against something even bigger and just as hard as it. Reiner was hard and fuck was he huge! 

 

Reiner freezes for a second before suddenly he starts to grind his hips down, rubbing our cocks together through our pants. Reiner starts to kiss his way from my ear to my lips as we grind against each other. When his lips meet mine my eyes open in shock. My first kiss! And I know it's stupid, because well shit we are grinding on each other that's kind of more important, but this was my first kiss for fucks sake! It was important and I was sharing it with one of the hottest guys around my age! Reiner nips at my lip as he gives a particularly hard thrust against me, causing me to gasp, allowing Reiner to slip his tongue into my mouth. 

 

I am about to close my eyes because of how good this feels when I notice something over Reiners shoulders. It’s Mikasa and she's standing a few feet away. Her face blank. We make eye contact for a few seconds before Mikasa turns and stalks away. I want to go see if she's okay (and I am embarrassed as all hell) but Reiner suddenly grinds hard against me and lets out a muffled moan into my mouth and my eyes slide shut. 

 

I would deal with that later. Right now I had an amazingly hot guy kissing me and grinding on me. I am getting into it, really enjoying myself, when I remember something. Like, why the hell was this happening? I push Reiner back roughly and he frowns, trying to kiss me again, his hips grinding down once more against me. I bite my lip to keep from moaning before putting on my best glare.

 

“What the fuck?” I yell as I continue to push at Reiner. Reiner just rolls his eyes and doesn’t budge. Stupid tall muscular guy I think.

 

“What now? You really seemed like you were enjoying that!” Reiner says with an angry tone. 

 

“No... I mean okay yeah I am enjoying it! This is like the hottest thing that has ever happened to me. I mean ‘what the fuck’ as in what the fuck are you doing this for? Is this a joke? Or do you like me? Or do you just want to use me for sex?” I blurt out. I had meant to just push him away and say this was a mistake that could not happen again. I didn’t want to know what this meant to Reiner. Reiner lets out a small chuckle and rolls his eyes.

 

“Eren, look it’s obvious you have a crush on me. I have seen you checking me out,” Reiner starts out with and I frown.

 

“Um, hey! No it’s not obvious! I barely have checked you out!” I say childishly and Reiner shakes his head, grinning at that.

 

“Eren I see you staring at my muscles and thighs a lot. Like a lot more than just you simply admiring them or being jealous of them. I have also caught you checking out my ass before,” He explains to me as he leans back down. My arms had fallen down in surprise during his explanation. I hadn’t realized he had seen all this. 

 

“And so? What now? Just your fuck buddy or what?” I say, needing to know, yet not wanting to know. My luck Reiner would want to make me his fuck buddy only until he can get someone like Krista.

 

“Well, I have to admit I find you attractive and find myself staring at your ass a lot. You see, it’s a really fine ass you got there Eren. So nice and round. Mmm, always begging for a big ol’ cock to fill it up and pound it,” Reiner says the last part quietly as he starts grinding against my cock again. I let out a small moan at the mental picture what he is saying creates in my mind. I can picture Reiner ripping my pants and briefs off right here in the forest and him forcing me to my hands and knees as he gets behind me and starts to prepare me roughly. His fingers fucking my asshole fast before he pulls them out and rams his big cock into me over and over again. 

 

“Seems like you want that to happen,” Reiner says with a chuckle and I nod, moaning a little as I do and pushing my cock up against Reiners. 

 

“Please,” I whisper, totally ignoring how Reiner hadn’t said what this thing is between us. Reiner suddenly pecks me on the lips and pulls back, standing up as he does. I lay there dazed for a few seconds, not understanding what just happened.

 

“Huh?” I say, standing up slowly. Reiner has a grin on his face.

 

“I am assuming it's your first time and while I really wanna take you right here and make you scream until every last cadet and trainer here hear you, I rather wait. It’s your first time so you deserve better than just a quick fuck on the forest floor,” Reiner explains at the hurt look I give him. “But,” Reiner gets close to me and leans down to whisper in my ear. “Later tonight can be different. You know that old abandoned storage shed in the middle of the forest? Why don’t you meet me there after curfew and we can actually fuck, sound good?” Reiner nips at my ear and before I can think of responding, my mind's stuck on the fact that Reiner wants to fuck me, Reiner is gone. I blink a few times to clear my head. Oh, wow, that was like really hot. I for sure am going to meet him there, screw getting caught by Shadis or someone else. I am a teenage boy and was just offered sex. There is no way I am passing this opportunity up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Poor Bert and Mikasa! Don't worry things get better for them in the next chapter! And there will for sure be lots more Eren and Reiner;) Though will they be having sex like they want to?

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoy the first chapter! I'm going to be using my friends internet later today so I can use my laptop instead of my phone to finish this story and a few others of mine! Please comment and leave kudos! ❤❤


End file.
